Aliens (Alien Abduction)
Aliens act as the titular antagonists of the 2014 found-footage sci-fi horror film, Alien Abduction - though they act as the film's main threat they are not seen in the actual film, save in small glimpses, this is a common theme in found-footage horror, which harkens back to an old "less is more" approach to horror, in which the villain is often unseen so as to allow the audiences' minds to play on the horror. History The aliens are encountered by the Morris family one night when they are camping in Brown Mountain, North Carolina - startling them with flashes of light outside their tents and soon they spot three distinct UFOs in the sky that vanish. The next morning while driving down the mountain en route to the highway the GPS goes haywire and rediractes the family to an isolated route and their cellphones all lose signals, even worse the car also starts to run low on gas and a crow falls dead besides the car under mysterious circumstances. The family reach a tunnal and think they may reach the safety of the highway only to find the tunnel is blocked by many abandoned vehicles, including a police care - they go to investigate and find personal belongings scatters around the cars, showing the occupants were forcefully removed. Then the silhouette of an alien is seen ahead and they call out before realizing the non-human nature of the shadow and flee, though one of them is captured by the alien in the process. When they return to the car more dead crows fall on the car, which promptly loses all power and they hear a blaring sound and flee on foot - returning to a nearby cabin where they find a local recluse, who eventually helps them after his guard dog is attacked by an alien that is pursuing the family. The family barricade themselves in the cabin and learn from the local that Brown Mountain Lights and abductions had been common in the area for centuries, the local then hears a radio message from the missing brother and goes out to face the aliens. The aliens manage to break into the cabin and another member of the family is abducted after managing to lock the others in the cellar, amazingly the local man managed to survive his first encounter with the aliens and saves the remaining family members and gets them in his truck to escape and head to town, yet this plan fails as the UFOS quickly find them and hides them in a barn, only for the aliens to abduct them all regardless. The final scenes show that one surviving member of the family is found a year later, naked and dishevelled as well as suffering from extreme shock but that the rest of the family have yet to be found, possibly all dying or worse from the alien abduction. Appearance While we do not get a good look at the aliens in the movie they are roughly the stereotypical "Grey" alien of legend, with tall and skinny bodies, large heads and pale skin. Personalities Unlike most depictions of the "Greys" these aliens were very aggressive and didn't care about hiding their intents, thus once a human was targetted for abduction the aliens would hunt them down without mercy and drag them away - if any other human got in their way they would abduct them as well, they had no fear of authority nor rank and thus police and other traditional protection figures were just as capable of becoming a victim as anyone else, like most found-footage antagonists the exact motives of the aliens is enigmatic but it is highly likely that like the "Greys" they pursue medical research and torture, though in a much more aggressive manner. Abilities The aliens were in possession of extremely advanced technology allowing inter-galactic (possibly inter-dimensional) travel, as well as the ability to hijack human technology with ease - they also seemed to cause death of animals nearby and individual members were shown to be robust and iron-willed, able to track humans down large distances and not seeming to be deterred in their efforts to do so. Gallery alien-tunnel.jpg alien-tunnel-5.jpg Alien_Abduction_Silhouette.png Trivia *They are based on the Greys of early to late 90s as well as the associated phenomena of alien abduction, which has now been linked to sleep paralysis (alongside such phenomena as fairies, shadow-people and night hags). *The aggressive nature of their abductions as well as the fact that they will engage in outright murder (something Greys are rarely attributed with) make them very similar to the Aliens from Fire in The Sky (which was also based on Greys). Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Genderless Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Unseen Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fictionalized Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Urban Legends Category:Mastermind